


Snowy Sunday

by Judybrandtner



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: It's Sunday and Glasgow has woken up with a thick blanket of snow.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Snowy Sunday

'Bree wake up' Four-year-old Faith woke her three-year-old sister, whom she shared a room with. ''Tis snowin'' Both sister looked throught the window at the white untouched expense of snow covering their home's garden and their swings and toys. They soon run through the corridor towards their parents' bedroom. 'Mam, Da, 'tis snowin''

'Och lases, what are ye doin' so early?' Jamie said as the girls jumped on the bed. 

''Tis snowin' Faith said again. The Frasers left the bed to look at the window, the snow still steadily falling on their backyard. 

'It's the middle of February and it looks like December.' Claire Fraser said. 

''Tis Christmas again?' Bree said. 'Presents?'

'Och, 'tis not Christmas again, a leannan.' Jamie took his youngest daughter on his arms who pouted at the idea of no new toys. 

'Can we go an play outside?' Faith said. 'Please, Da, 'tis Sunday.'

'What do ye say, mo ghraidh?' Jamie asked to Claire. 'Fancy some snow playin'.'

'I suppose we can.' Claire said. 'It'll be fun.' The girls cheered at their mother's approval. 'But first we need to have some breakfast and get ready with warm clothes.'

'Aye, go call yer brother and then get ready while we do.' Jamie told the girls, who soon ran out of the room. He soon embraced his wife while they looked at the snow outside. 'Och, a shame the lasses got up so early. 'Tis the perfect morning for my special Sunday English breakfast.' He kissed Claire's neck who soon squirmed on his arms.

'You can have it for dinner.' Claire turn and kissed her husband. 'It's an all day buffet.' She squeezed his buttocks before go to take a shower.

'I'm takin' yer word and remind ye of it later.' Jamie said, making her laugh.

After breakfast, the whole family went to a nearby park, other families in there playing with the snow. Jamie directed the family to a small mound perfect to play with their slide. 'OK, what do ye want to do first? Slide or make a snowman?' 

'Slide!' The girls quickly said. 'An ye Fergus?' Faith added to their brand new adopted 10-year-old brother'.

'I want to slide too.' Fergus said. And soon he, his father and sister were taking turn up and down the mound while Claire made photographs and videos on her phone. 

'Mam, why arena ye slidin' with us?' Faith asked after a few rides down with her father and Fergus.

'Oh, I'm OK here, Sweetheart.' Claire said to Faith, not noticing Jamie's look to her. 'Maybe in another occasion.' 

'Dinna fash, wee Faith.' Jamie said, getting ready to take the slide up the mound again. 'She'll help us make our snowman later.'

After an hour and a round of hot chocolate brought from the park's cafe, the family found a place for their snowman. 'Faith and Bree, ye'll be doin' the head. Yer mam and Fergus will do the middle section, and I will make the bottom.' Jamie announced, the girls soon starting to gather snow for their snowman. They dressed it with some extra garments they had brought on a bag and Fergus went for some broken branches to use as arms, finding something else on his search. 

'Maman, Da, look!' He said, holding a small grey kitten, covered in snow, burrowing on Fergus body. 'I found it under some branches.'

'Oh, the poor thing.' Claire said, touching softly the kitten.

'Och, I wonder where it came from.'

'Can we take it home?' Faith soon said. 'Please Mam, Da. We canna leave it alone in the park.'

'Please.' Bree said too, making Jamie and Claire laugh.

'I suppose we can take it home and see if it has already an owner and got lost or...' Claire started saying before being interrupted by Faith again.

'If it doesna have a home, it can stay with us, can it?' Faith had taken the wee kitten from Fergus arms. 

'A kitten is a big responsibility.' Jamie said to the girls. 'Ye have to promise ye're goin' to take care of it.'

'Aye, Da, we promise.' Faith said. 'Can we call him Adso, like Granny's old moggie?' Jamie and Claire both rolled their eyes but laughed and accepted Adso as the new member of their family. 

They went back home as lunch time approached, doing a short stop at a supermarket to get some food and toys for the new kitten. After the lunch the whole family sat on the floor of their living room, playing with Adso and having even more hot chocolate, the rugby league on TV. 'Ye ken, Bree asked for Christmas presents this morning.' Jamie said. 'But the truth is, we actually have a wee present for ye.' Jamie looked at Claire, who rolled her eyes but smiled at Jamie. 'Arena we?'

'Which present?' Bree said excitedly. 'A new doll?'

'Well, sort of...' Jamie said. ''tis somethin' to play with ye and wee Adso here in a few months. There's a wee bairn growin' on yer mam's belly. Ye're havin' a new siblin' soon.'

'Two, actually.' Claire said, Taking a sip of her drink as Jamie quickly looked at her on surprise.

'Are ye...' Jamie said, as Claire showed him an ultrasound with two clear babies on it. 'A Dhia.' Jamie kissed Claire, the children cheering in happiness at the news.

Night came, and the family retired to their bedrooms for a well deserved sleep. Adso went to sleep at the girls room, lying down at the foot of Faith's bed on an old Fraser blanket Jamie produced for him. 'I canna believe 'tis twins.' Jamie said, caressing Claire's already growing belly.

'Five children in seven months.' Claire said. 'Almost half way through your dreams.' Claire said, joking about that time Jamie had told her he wanted twelve children on one of their first dates. 

'Aye.' Jamie kissed her lips. 'I canna wait to tell Da and Mam, between Jenny's twins and ours, she's goin' to pass the whole year doing baby clothes.' They laughed, both knowing Ellen Fraser would be ecstatic at the news. 'Och, ye ken. Ye told me this morning that the buffet was goin' to be open all day.' Jamie's hand went down Claire's body.

'It is.' Jamie soon left trail of kisses down Claire's body until he reached his destination. 'Bon appetit.' Claire said, just a second before Jamie's tongue began to explore her.


End file.
